


Past Tense

by Storm337



Series: Mythology AU [11]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Golem!Bing, Golem!Google, Myth AU, Sphinx!Author, Sphinx!Host
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337
Summary: Hallucination with HostRequested on Tumblr by Jurassicraptorcat
Series: Mythology AU [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587769
Kudos: 10





	Past Tense

“The Host Sees- he Sees….he-he-” 

Blue gently rested his hand on the Host’s muzzle, rubbing the bridge of his nose placatingly as the Host’s face scrunched up, eyebrows furrowed. He continued to mumble under his breath, repeating his own name and the statement of his sight over and over again, caught in a loop. His heavy head swayed from side to side, a continuous rocking that was beginning to make Orange dizzy. 

“Shhhh,” Blue whispered, sweeping his hand over the Host’s face to unnecessarily wipe his tangled mane away. The Sphinx murred, turning his head into Blue, managing to keep his body still for a moment before the rocking and muttering started up again. Yellow pushed further into the Host’s mane on his other side, nearly disappearing into the thick black strands. Red came back with Green then, carrying a large dish of water between them. They put it down before the Host’s twitching paws, hovering anxiously a step back as they waited. The Host, however, didn’t seem at all aware of their offering. He didn’t seem at all aware of anything anymore. 

“The Host Sees….the Host- the Host- he Sees, he Sees-Sees….he Sees…” 

“Easy,” Blue hushed, resting his forehead against the Host’s temple, continuing to pet him in the hopes that something, anything he was doing would help. The Sphinx was working himself up with each word, ears swiveling back, the fur down his back standing on end, his claws extending. 

“The Doctor is on his way. He will be here soon, Host, he will be here soon. Easy….” 

“He Sees….he-he Sees, he Sees- the Host Sees-” 

The Sphinx’s silver tongue felt heavy and dry in his mouth, laying wrong and useless against his too-large teeth. He tried, he tried as best he could to speak, to tell his golems what it was his Sight was showing him, but the words just wouldn’t come. The apparition looked more and more smug every failed attempt, toothy grin getting wider and wider, tail swishing low in amusement. The Host never thought he’d see him again, never thought he’d see him in general outside of a reflection, or an old memory of one. 

Tan mane, shorter, just transitioning from the lighter color to a darker brown, and then black. A lean body, smaller, lither. Plane wings, a normal unscarred face. Gleaming cold brown eyes, a modified quill tip attached like a ring to his paw. Sparkling fangs, coming closer, stalking his prey, ready to come in for the kill, to write his ending.

“He Sees...he Sees- the Host Sees the Author.” 


End file.
